Unión
by Asociacion Sangrienta
Summary: Una herencia sanguínea milenaria reaparece. Y con ello un nuevo escenario se presenta en sus vidas. Conflictos, sensaciones y decisiones. ¿Podrá la unión realmente hacer la fuerza? KanamexZero.
1. Chapter 1 Congénito

**Notas del fanfic**: Ya que sobrevivimos al fin del mundo, hemos decidido arriesgarnos con esta psiquiátrica asociación… Para llevar antes sus ojos una nueva e intrigante historia. Lo que les dejamos a continuación es resultado de una noche completa de tabaco y alcohol por lo que no nos haremos responsables de las intrigas y enredos que aquí les presentamos.

Pd: Sobra decir que no les recomendamos mezclar a dos locas por el yaoi junto a una botella de alcohol.

La actualización de esta historia será dentro de lo posible cada 15 días. Así que son libres de dejarnos sus críticas, opiniones e incluso amenazas de muerte.

Atte.

Cariito & Miss bood pain

**Notas del capitulo**

Narración normal.

-"Dialogo entre personajes"-

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

(-o-) separación de tiempo/ escena.

**Exclusión de responsabilidad:** _Claramente no somos dueñas de los personajes de Vampire Knight_, si no Cariito habría hecho del manga un verdadero kamasutra de KanamexZero. Y Miss Bood Pain habría creado una religión Kanamesca y esta demás decir que habría descuartizado a Yuuki en el primer capitulo.

**Unión**

Capitulo I

Congénito

**Congénito: **_Conjunto de caracteres con los que nace un individuo, normales o patológicos, aplicándose a los determinados genéticamente "hereditarios" como a los adquiridos durante su desarrollo._

KxZ

La intensa humedad de aquella noche se coludía junto a la oscuridad que imperaba en el cielo a falta de luna o estrellas. Ambos factores se complementaban entre si, dándole vida a lo que seria una noche perfecta para dar el primer paso hacia una nueva era. El primer movimiento contra un imperio que se encontraba al borde de la miseria. Un gobernante que con cada día avergonzaba a su raza admitiendo debilidades que no tenían, buscando una convivencia que esos otros seres no merecían.

Entre las sombras se enaltecía aquella figura femenina que apreciaba con regocijo su resiente creación, todos ellos niveles E sedientos de sangre que a sus pies se postraban. Un batallón de soldados que fueron privados de su propia voluntad y de todo signo de su anterior humanidad. Para ellos ya no existía familia, control o decisión. Su existencia se reducía a cumplir las órdenes de aquella delicada reina que tras su belleza escondía los más sórdidos y retorcidos deseos.

-"Inocentes míos, la sed ha de ser de las peores privaciones que nos han impuesto, pero yo voy a liberarlos de aquellos absurdos grilletes. Esta noche sois libres de comer cuanto deseen, saboreen el placer de la sangre y contemplen la superioridad de la nueva vida que les he otorgado."-

-o-

La excitación recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza anunciándole que la batalla estaba próxima. Casi podía sentir como su Bloody Rose pedía a gritos salir de su funda. Se encamino a un callejón aparentemente solitario y espero pacientemente por un par de minutos, antes de que al fin esos malditos chupasangre hicieran aparición. Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro al verse rodeado en fracción de segundos por alrededor de diez neófitos.

-"Esto será divertido."- Alcanzaron a pronunciar sus labios, antes que con certeros disparos hiciera desaparecer a tres de ellos. Sin embargo no alcanzo a desintegrar al cuarto por verse atacado de improviso por dos a su espalda. La oscuridad del ambiente y la velocidad de esos malditos le jugaban en contra.

Con un ágil movimiento giro su cuerpo dispuesto a enfréntalos, no obstante no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el golpe en conjunto de ambas criaturas, recibiendo el impacto del suelo de lleno en su espalda, quedando apresado y dándole tiempo a otros dos neófitos de propinarle un certero golpe en el abdomen. La falta de aire lo llevo a estar por unos instantes indefenso ante el ataque de aquellas bestias. Quienes aprovecharon el instante de debilidad del cazador para desgarrar sus brazos y obtener la sangre que tanto deseaban.

Entre la desesperación y asco el peliplata intento concentrar su energía y liberar sus vides, logrando acribillar con ellas a sus cuatro atacantes. Reunió sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie y hacer frente a los tres niveles E que restaban. Sin embargo su rosas intempestivamente desparecieron dejándolo disminuido frente a sus enemigos. Desconcertado y sin saber la razón de su ineficiente poder logró disparar a uno de ellos en la cabeza mientras los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre él hiriéndolo en un costado con el filo de una katana. El ardor e intenso dolor del corte le llevo a descubrir que se trababa de un arma anti vampírica.

"_¿Qué diablos? ¿Un arma anti vampírica?"_ Se cuestionó mientras trataba de defenderse de la nueva arremetida de aquellos niveles E. Alzo su arma dispuesto a disparar nuevamente, cuando de improvisto resonó en su oídos el constante palpitar de su fluido sanguíneo. Para luego sentirse invadido por una intensa sensación de frio que le impidió todo movimiento. Sin una explicación lógica en su mente que justificase aquellos síntomas, observó como aquellas dos bestias se le abalanzaban encima dispuestas a encestarle el golpe final.

A la espera del ataque logro oír el resonar lejano de dos disparos, segundos antes de que su cuerpo colapsara y terminara por perder la conciencia.

-"¡Zero!"- grito intensamente su compañero de armas, Kaito Takamiya.

-o-

Al recuperar sus sentidos y completa conciencia, lo único que tuvo ante sus ojos fue el absoluto resplandor de aquellas conocidas y odiadas paredes blancas. Pues definitivamente para Zero Kiryuu los hospitales no le traían un buen recuerdo, aquel lugar al que inevitablemente asociaba con su hermano Ichiru.

A pesar de los años ya transcurridos desde la muerte de su hermano y la partida de los hermanos Kuran, sus recuerdos seguían presentes en él impulsándolo a seguir adelante .Esta vez por si mismo y no por defender o ser el peón de nadie más. Ya casi había olvidado la angustia que todos esos momentos le provocaron, la partida de Yuki y su abandono de la Academia Cross.

Hoy en día la dedicación exclusiva del cazador pertenecía a la Asociación, pues el actual presidente Kaein Cross insistía en prepararle para tomar el cargo como el nuevo presidente en un futuro próximo. Algo que al joven Kiryuu sinceramente no le interesaba. Su ya asumida independencia económica gracias a la herencia familiar dejada por sus padres, le permitía decidir libremente acerca de su futuro, el cual pensaba dedicar a eliminar a todos los malditos chupasangres.

-"Al parecer se te ha hecho costumbre que te salve el trasero ¿verdad?"- interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz desagradablemente conocida por el cazador. Zero alzo la vista encontrándose con la petulante mirada que le dedicaba su compañero de armas, quien recargado a un costado de la puerta de la habitación esperaba su despertar.

-"No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda Kaito, yo tenia todo bajo control"- respondió groseramente el ojimatista.

-"Tú y tu maldito orgullo acabaran contigo un día de estos, idiota"- contraataco el castaño mientras se acercaba a la camilla del menor.

-"¿Quién pidió tu opinión?"- murmuro por lo bajo, mientras intentaba sentarse sin éxito.

-"Mejor ni lo intentes, estas hecho polvo"- Aseguro mientras le revolvía el cabello. -"¿Hace cuanto no bebes Zero?"- Interrogo seriamente, el mayor.

-"¿Y eso a ti que diablos te importa?"- Argumento a la defensiva, mientras trataba de ocultar el palpitante dolor que invadía su garganta. _"Maldito Kaito y la madre que te pario, tenias que recordármelo en este preciso momento."_ Pensó el peliplata mientras contraía fuertemente su mandíbula.

-"¿Cuanto tiempo más pensabas ocultar lo que te esta pasando, Zero?" - interrogo con reproche.

-"¿De que hablas? Yo me encuentro perfectamente, solo me tomo por sorpresa que me atacaran con un arma anti vampírica."-

-"A veces olvidas que nuestras armas son tu debilidad, cuando sabes que aunque lo niegues, sigues siendo un vampiro."- comento sarcásticamente el castaño. -"He hablado con los médicos, y los resultados de tus análisis no arrojaron nada bueno." Argumento preocupado.

-"No exageres, es solo una simple herida."- Aunque en el fondo el joven cazador sabia perfectamente que sus palabras no eran verdad. No podía admitir frente a Kaito que aquella situación venia afectándole desde hacías varias semanas. El no era idiota, sabia reconocer que su cuerpo no era el mismo, pero jamás pensó que las tabletas de sangre no fuesen suficientes. Si bien desde que se transformo en el cazador completo pudo controlar su sed de sangre, jamás espero que tanto tiempo después los ataques volviesen. No tenía explicación alguna.

Haciendo un esfuerzo intento llevar su brazo hacia el costado herido, pero la pesadez de su cuerpo le hiso imposible cualquier movimiento. Esta no era la primera vez, pero nunca antes la había sentido con tal intensidad._ "¿Que diablos me esta pasando?"_ Se cuestiono mentalmente al no lograr moverse. Como si no fuese suficiente, ahora ya no era solo la sed, si no su cuerpo el que estaba en su contra.

-"Maldición"- Mascullo por lo bajo tratando de liberar un poco de la frustración que le invadía. -"Sabes que puedo controlar la sed, ese no es el problema"- chasqueo la lengua en un claro gesto por verse descubierto, ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero.

-"¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por que las píldoras no surgen efecto en ti?"- Contraataco el castaño con clara molestia. -"Si necesitabas sangre, solo debiste pedirla. Sabes que yo podría…"

-"¡No! No la necesito, puedo vivir perfectamente sin ella"- Le interrumpió, negándose siquiera a imaginar su lado mas bestial dañando a su amigo.

-"No seas orgulloso Zero, lo hago por tu bien"- Reafirmo ante la mirada enfadada del peliplata. –"De seguro Cross llegara en unos minutos ¿No quieres que te vea en este estado vedad? Montara un alboroto si te ve así, mírate ni siquiera puedes moverte."- Insistió.

-"No, esa no es la alternativa, yo puedo…"- Su argumento quedo en nada al percibir el embriagante y penetrante aroma de la sangre, que poco a poco comenzó a inundar la habitación. –"Kaito, ¿Qué rayos…"- interrogo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar su instinto animal.

Unas gotas cálidas escurrieron por la comisura de sus labios, y no supo en que momento sus colmillos atravesaron la piel de la muñeca de su acompañante. Pudo sentir el inmediato alivio de su garganta y como la maldita sed era saciada a cada instante. Abrió sus ojos de golpe al recuperar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Y al hacerlo alejo sus labios de aquella herida que le proveía de aquel elixir escarlata, que en el fondo necesitaba, pero que se negaba a toda costa a aceptar.

-"Maldito bastardo, te dije que no…"-

Sin terminar su reproche, el peliplata fue atacado por una sensación recogedora en su abdomen. La que parecía arder en llamas desde su estomago hacia su garganta. De pronto fuertes convulsiones comenzaron a remecerlo ante los ojos impactados del castaño, quien no lograba entender que estaba pasando.

-"¡Zero! Zero, reacciona"- grito angustiado Takamiya mientras intentaba en vano contener las fuertes remecidas del cuerpo del menor. Al ver que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes y el estado del ojiviolata iba en aumento, desistió de sostenerlo y decidió salir de la habitación en busca de ayuda.

Al salir se acerco a una de las enfermeras y apresuradamente informo de la situación del joven Kiryuu. La mujer vestida de blanco tomo el auricular de uno de los teléfonos solicitando la presencia del doctor a cargo del caso. En cuestión de instantes, varios funcionarios médicos ingresaron a la habitación del joven cazador.

Takamiya aguardaba ansioso y preocupado en el pasillo cuando del ascensor descendió el mismísimo presidente de la Asociación_. "¡Oh, rayos!" _pensó el joven al imaginar la reacción que Kaein Cross tendría. Trago en seco y se preparo mentalmente para explicar la situación al auto proclamado padre de Zero.

-"Kaito, vine tan pronto recibí tu informe. ¿Que diablos paso? ¿Cómo esta mi querido hijo?"- Grito el pelilargo mientras sacudía y sostenía fuertemente los hombros del castaño.

- "No lo se presidente, los médicos están con él en este momento."- respondió tratando de tranquilizar al mayor.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dándole paso al director del hospital quien estaba a cargo de todo lo concerniente a Kiryuu Zero. Inmediatamente Cross se le abalanzo encima exigiendo un informé sobre la situación de su hijo.

-"Logramos estabilizarlo por el momento, pero la situación de Kiryuu-kun es más compleja de lo esperado. Los resultados de los exámenes comprueban nuestros peores temores. El organismo de su hijo ha despertado el gen congénito vampírico de los antepasados cazadores."-

La sorpresa se hiso presente en los ojos de Cross, quien solo fue capaz de contener el aliento. Pues sabía lo que aquello significaba. El gen congénito estaba presente en los principales clanes familiares de la Asociación, y provenía del sacrificio de la antepasado purasangre, quien para crear los primeros cazadores había donado su propia sangre y corazón. Con ello no solo les entrego el poder suficiente para luchar contra la raza vampírica, si no también, condeno a algunos de ellos a convertirse en aquello que mas odiaban, una exacta replica de un pura sangre. Este gen solo se había manifestado en excepcionales oportunidades en el pasado y todas ellas con resultados fatales.

-o-

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la labor del príncipe purasangre quien en ese momento se encontraba revisando los informes de los últimos ataques ocurridos a los alrededores. Alguien allá afuera comenzaba a crear un verdadero ejercito de niveles E, la pregunta que surgía era ¿quien? ¿Y que pretendía con ello?

-"Kaname-sama, el presidente Cross desea hablar con usted, al parecer es urgente." Interrumpió Takuma Ichijo.

Kuran Kaname alzo la vista y autorizó el ingreso con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza. Extrañado por aquella inusual visita.

-"Buenas tardes Kaname-kun, siento interrumpir, pero se que solo tú puedes ayudarme"- Comento mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio del moreno.

-"Usted dirá Cross-san ¿en que puedo ayudarle?"- Dejo a un lado los informes prestándole así su completa atención al visitante.

-"El gen congénito ha despertado nuevamente, y esta vez amenaza la vida de mi hijo. Por esa razón estoy aquí, en todos los casos anteriores el final ha sido la muerte, pero esta vez no puedo permitir que eso suceda."- manifestó con voz angustiada el cazador.

-"¿Kiryuu-kun? Pero eso es imposible Cross-san, él ya es el cazador completo, su sangre debió quedar estable desde ese momento."-

-"Eso creíamos, pero al parecer las diversas sangres presentes en su cuerpo resultaron incompatibles entre si y lo han llevado a despertar el gen vampírico. Ahora este ataca a nivel celular su organismo, provocando inestabilidad entre las sangres que por él circulan."- Termino de explicar acongojado y al borde de las lágrimas el pelilargo, la angustia y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos resultaban difíciles de controlar.

Kaname permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, cuestionándose las posibles alternativas existentes. Históricamente solo existían dos caminos y ambos resultaban difíciles de aplicar a Kiryuu. Por un lado no podía ignorar que se trataba de su acérrimo enemigo, pero por otra parte conocía las consecuencias que el no ayudar al cazador traerían en su pequeña hermana. Por esa razón decidió informarle al presidente las opciones existentes.

-"Frente al gen vampírico solo hay dos alternativas Cross-san. Ambas destinadas a estabilizar su organismo. Lo que deben lograr es potenciar una de las dos esencias dentro de él para que se imponga por sobre la otra. En este caso Kiryuu-kun esta luchando por definirse entre ser el cazador completo o mutar hasta convertirse en un sangrepura. Sin embargo para logar el cambio es necesario someterlo aun tratamiento especial, que será distinto de acuerdo a la opción que se escoja."-

-"¿Purasangre?"- Le tembló la voz al asumir la transcendencia de lo que aquello implicaba. –"Pensé que ustedes solo nacían siéndolo, no que se creaban"-

-"No seria exactamente un purasangre, pero estaría en igualdad de condiciones que nosotros."-

-"¿Y bien Kaname-kun cuales son los tratamientos a seguir?"- Cuestiono preocupado el cazador.

El príncipe Kuran guardo silencio y se puso de pie mientras meditaba la mejor forma de explicar ambos tratamientos. Lentamente se acerco a la ventana y observo a través de ella reflexionando sobre su elección de palabras.

-"Si se opta por sellarlo como cazador y marginar de esa forma su esencia vampírica deberá beber, sangre humana de diez personas distintas por un lapso de diez días consecutivos."-

-"Zero jamás se atrevería a beber sangre humana. Tú y yo lo conocemos Kanam-kun, el preferiría morir antes de hacerle daño a otra persona"- Si bien la opción sonaba sencilla para cualquier otro en su lugar, Kaein Cross podía asegurar la rotunda negativa de su hijo frente aquella posibilidad.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kaname al predecir la evidente repuesta del presidente de la Asociación.

-"La otra opción es sellarlo como sangrepura y para ello deberá consumir la sangre de otro purasangre en forma exclusiva por diez días."- En el fondo Kuran se regocijaba con aquella segunda opción, pues sabia que si la primera era improbable la segunda era prácticamente imposible.

Antes que él peligris pudiese intervenir al moreno, la puerta del despacho fue intempestivamente abierta, dando libre paso a la mismísima princesa Kuran. Quien sin conocimiento de ambos hombres había escuchado su conversación.

-"Hagamos eso director, yo estoy dispuesta a darle mi sangre a Zero"- Afirmo con tono imperativo la castaña menor.

-o-

Horas más tarde en el hospital de la Asociación, concretamente en la habitación de Kiryuu Zero, se encontraba el presidente Cross, quien preocupado buscaba la mejor forma de darle la noticia a su hijo, rogando que por esta vez la personalidad del menor no atentase contra si mismo.

-"Y bien Cross, habla de una puta vez. Tu paseo histérico está agotando mi paciencia."- Interrumpió los pensamientos del mayor el ojivioleta. No solo tenia que soportar la inmovilidad de su cuerpo, si no que además ahora debía aguardar a que alguien se dignara a explicarle que rayos le estaba pasando.

-"Zero, dentro de tu organismo existe el gen milenario, el que ha despertado en ti por la incompatibilidad de las sangres presentes en tu cuerpo. Esa es la razón por la cual te has debilitado a tal punto de no poder moverte. Actualmente dentro de ti existe una pugna genética, entre la sangre cazadora y el gen vampírico."-

Los ojos del joven Kiryuu se ampliaron demostrado su sorpresa. Si bien conocía la historia del gen, jamás se imagino que le afectaría a él. Claramente esto le confirmaba que el destino se burlaba nuevamente de él. Primero sus padres, ser transformado, ser utilizado como herramienta, perder a su hermano y ahora lo remecía con esto.

-"Hijo mío como ya sabes si no hacemos algo para detener tu condición lo ante posible, el gen acabara matándote. Por esa razón solo tenemos dos opciones; Una de ellas es sellarte como cazador, y la otra es sellarte como sangrepura"-

-"Entonces es obvio lo que tienes que hacer Cross. Séllenme como cazador."- intervino el peliplata.

-"No es tan simple Zero, pues para sellarte como cazador deberás beber sangre humana en cantidades tan altas que deberán ser de diez personas distintas…"-

-"Olvídalo Cross, jamás beberé voluntariamente la sangre de otro humano"-interrumpió negándose en términos absolutos el menor.

-"Lo se"- Asintió con pesar el presidente. –"Por eso existe otra opción que es sellarte como sangrepura y para lo cual solo tendrás que beber la sangre exclusiva de otro vampiro puro, la que en un intervalo de diez días continuos terminaría por salvarte."- Para Cross en el fondo esa seguía siendo la mejor opción, pues ya contaba con la ayuda de Yuuki Kuran, quien por Zero había ofrecido su propia sangre.

-"No Cross…En ese caso mejor mátame…"- Sentenció.

Continuara…

**Notas finales **

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos.

Nos leemos en 15 días…

Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2 Decisión

**Notas del capitulo**

Narración normal.

-"Dialogo entre personajes"-

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

(-o-) separación de tiempo/ escena.

**Exclusión de responsabilidad:** _Claramente no somos dueñas de los personajes de Vampire Knight_, si no Cariito habría hecho del manga un verdadero kamasutra de KanamexZero. Y Miss Bood Pain habría creado una religión Kanamesca y esta demás decir que habría descuartizado a Yuuki en el primer capitulo.

**Unión**

Capitulo II

Decisión

**Decisión: **_Proceso de elaboración cognitiva por el cual una persona puede elegir su forma de actuar y comportarse en diferentes situaciones de la vida influenciado por sentimientos, sensaciones y prejuicios._

KxZ

La usual tranquilidad de la mansión Kuran se vio quebrantada por el estruendoso sonido proveniente del despacho del príncipe purasangre. Quien en un momento de descontrol descargaba su furia sobre los ventanales de la habitación. Su hermana menor, Yuuki quien aun lo observaba sorprendida desde la puerta, no podía comprender la razón de la imponente negativa de su hermano ante su decisión.

-"Ni-sama yo ya tome una decisión. Zero siempre cuido de mi, es mi turno de velar por su seguridad."- insistió la menor.

-"No Yuuki, jamás voy a permitir que Kiryuu-kun vuelva a beber de ti. Tienes que entender tu posición, tu sangre es sagrada y no puede ser derramada en vano."- contraataco el castaño.

-"¡Pero Ni-sama! No puedes pedirme que olvide todo lo que Zero hizo por mí. Si hoy estoy junto a ti es gracias a él."- Refuto la princesa purasangre.

Para Kuran aquellas palabras eran un golpe bajo. Pues él también había protegido y arriesgado todo por su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo en ese momento ella estaba allí, imponiéndosele por interceder a favor de quien ante sus ojos ni siquiera merecía el apelativo de enemigo.

Claramente él castaño no desconocía los sentimientos que Yuuki profesaba por el cazador. La convivencia durante todos estos años, logro demostrarle que quizás nunca conseguiría lo que durante su larga existencia había anhelado. Atrás quedaron aquellos momentos en que pudo imaginar un hogar y una familia acogedora junto a su hermana, pues en el fondo sabía que la relación entre ambos no podría jamás ser más que fraternal.

No es que no amase a su hermana, como no hacerlo, si durante todo este tiempo velo a cada instante por su seguridad. Sin embargo ambos eran muy distintos, Yuuki era dulce e inocente, mientras él cargaba con demasiada oscuridad. Y obligarse a cumplir con el deseo de sus padres en aquel compromiso, seria para Kaname quitarle la posibilidad de ser feliz a aquella que siempre juro proteger.

-"¿Tanto estas dispuesta a sacrificar por Kiryuu-kun?- Cuestionó el mayor en un susurro. –"¿Tanto así lo amas, Yuuki?"- Insistió mientras sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que sentía al conocer la respuesta.

Con esas palabras el silencio que reino entre ambos por unos segundos, se vio interrumpido por los nacientes sollozos de la castaña. Quien hasta entonces, pudo asimilar el significado que su hermano le atribuía a sus intenciones. Ella no pretendía dañarlo, pero tampoco espero que el descubriese su más profundo secreto.

-"No es lo que estas pensando Ni-sama, es cierto que no puedo negar mis sentimientos por Zero, pero eso no significa que a ti te ame menos. Tú eres mi adorado Kaname-ni y eso jamás cambiara."- Aseguró mientras era rodeada por los protectores brazos del mayor de los Kuran.

Una suave caricia delineo los largos cabellos de Yuuki, con la cual Kaname buscaba consolar el incipiente llanto de la menor.

-"Por favor Ni-sama, no permitas que Zero muera"- suplico con voz quebrada mientras se aferraba fuertemente al pecho del purasangre.

El príncipe cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del dulce aroma que desprendía su hermana. Lo que le estaba pidiendo sin duda alguna era algo difícil de complacer, pero prefería ceder en su orgullo antes que ver sufrir a Yuuki por el peliplata. La complacería, si, pero lo haría a su manera y bajo sus reglas.

-"Te prometo que encontrare una solución Yuuki, pero tu sangre no se derramara"- Sentencio rotundamente Kaname Kuran.

-o-

Por otra parte en el Hospital de la Asociación, Kaein Cross contuvo un suspiro al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su adorado hijo. Encontrándose frente a frente con Kaito Takamiya quien se encontraba a la espera de una explicación sobre la condición de su hermano de armas.

-"Presidente, ¿Qué diablos le esta pasando a Zero?"- Cuestiono preocupado el castaño. Pues si bien Takamiya sospechaba de lo que podía tratarse, en el fondo se negaba a asumir que la condición del peliplata pudiese deberse aquel maldito gen.

-"Es complicado Kaito, la situación de Zero es delicada, el gen vampírico ha despertado en él y mi hijo es demasiado testarudo para aceptar alguno de los tratamientos."- Para Cross la reacción de Zero era predecible, pero él no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y dejarle morir ante sus ojos.

-"¿Tratamientos? ¿Quieres decir que existe una cura?"- Para Kaito aquella era una excelente noticia, pues hasta entonces todos los casos conocidos del gen acababan con la muerte. –"¿En que diablos esta pensando ese idiota?"- Cuestionó exasperado el castaño.

-"Si lo piensas es comprensible, pues para salvarlo solo hay dos alternativas, que beba sangre humana o bien de un purasangre"- Comento Cross angustiado.

Los ojos de Takamiya se abrieron demostrando su sorpresa, pues aquella posibilidad era prácticamente imposible. Zero jamás bebería de un humano y a un menos de un purasangre. Especialmente si se consideraba que los únicos purasangres que podrían ayudar eran los hermanos Kuran. Y Zero preferiría arder en el infierno antes que deberles la vida.

-"Mierda…"- Maldijo por lo bajo el cazador mientras se paseaba de un extremo a otro del pasillo, buscando la manera de convencer al peliplata que de alguna u otra forma salvara su vida.

En ese preciso instante del ascensor descendió una figura femenina quien con paso apresurado se acerco hasta Cross.

-"¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Zero?"- cuestiono con voz preocupada la castaña recién llegada.

Takamiya al reconocer de quien se trataba se aproximo hacia ella y con cada paso que daba pudo notar los diversos vendajes que cubrían parte de su cuerpo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Sayo? Deberías estar recuperándote…"- intervino el joven cazador.

-"No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien. Quien importa ahora es Zero-ni."- Para Sayori Wakaba quien hasta minutos antes era atendida por sus heridas, la prioridad era el peliplata.

-"¡Tú! ¡Tú Sayori eres la única que puedes convencerlo!"- Afirmo de pronto el presidente. Pues para él no cabían dudas acerca de la debilidad de su hijo por la castaña. Para Kiryuu Zero si existía alguien por quien podría dar hasta su propia vida era precisamente su compañera de armas.

-"¿Convencerlo de que? ¿De que esta hablando el presidente, Kaito-ni?"- La menor dedico una mirada interrogante al castaño en busca de una explicación a las palabras de Cross.

-"El presidente podría tener razón, quizás tu puedas convencer a ese tonto."- En el fondo Takamiya se maldijo mentalmente por no haber pensado antes en aquella opción.

-"Sayori-chan, este es el plan…"- Comenzó a explicar el presidente.

Flash Back

Luego de la partida de los hermanos Kuran y la reconstrucción de la Academia Cross. Toga Yagari fue designado por el presidente de la Asociación Kaien Cross como director de la Academia. Y ambos en conjunto decidieron integrar a Sayori Wakaba como aprendiz de cazador bajo la tutela de Kiryuu Zero y Kaito Takamiya.

Los años de entrenamiento y las misiones en conjunto crearon entre ellos una relación fraternal. A pesar del gran respeto que la castaña sentía por ambos cazadores, ello no impidió que naturalmente se convirtiesen en amigos.

A Kaito aquella situación no le hacia ni una puta gracia, y solo entonces se maldijo mentalmente por haber aceptado aquella estúpida apuesta. "Maldito sea su orgullo y su constante rivalidad con Zero". En su última misión, por poco había logrado vencerlo. Casi pudo saborear su victoria al derrotar a su decimo nivel E de aquella noche. Sin embargo fugaz fue su sensación de superioridad, ya que al girarse para autoproclamarse como triunfador pudo apreciar la sonrisa sarcástica que Zero le dirigía luego de degollar al que seria su victima numero trece. Esa era la razón por la cual ahora se encontraba allí, frente al arco de Sayori haciendo de blanco a tan solo veinte metros de distancia, rogando que este tercer tiro fuese igual de exitoso que los dos anteriores.

Por su parte Kiryuu observaba atentamente este nuevo intento, y en el fondo confiaba en que los meses de entrenamiento le permitirían a la castaña acertar en el blanco. Así lo había hecho en sus lanzamientos anteriores, los cuales fueron dirigidos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Takamiya. En su interior no podía evitar sentirse divertido al ver como el castaño rogaba en silencio por la integridad de su futura descendencia. Pues esta vez el último intento de la tarde iba dirigido justamente a centímetros de la entrepierna de su compañero de armas.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la castaña no podía controlar el temblor que invadía sus manos. Era inevitable sentirse nerviosa y que una gota de sudor recorriese su rostro, pues aquel tiro era el más complejo de todos. Centro su puntería mientras tensaba aun más la liana que sostenía entre sus dedos. Por unos segundos contuvo el aliento rogando mentalmente que la trayectoria de la flecha diera en el lugar exacto del blanco fijado. Ya que bajo esas circunstancias cualquier mínimo error podría resultar fatal.

Zero analizo una última vez la postura de la menor, percatándose del temor que la invadía. Dispuesto a tranquilizarla dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, y detuvo sus movimientos posando una de sus manos sobre los dedos que tensaban la liana.

-"El ángulo esta mal, relaja tus hombros, respira profundo y dirige el punto de vista al blanco. No pienses en nada más."- susurro el peliplata en el oído de la castaña. Acción que sin esperarlo aumento aun más el nerviosismo de Wakaba, quien ante la sorpresa de aquella cercanía no pudo contener por más tiempo la tensión que sus dedos ejercían sobre la liana. Y con ello la flecha que hasta ese entonces era detenida, atravesó velozmente la distancia que los separaba de Takamiya.

-"¡Kiryuu bastardo!"- Grito el castaño al sentir el punzante dolor que recorrió su cuerpo al momento de ser atravesado por aquella punta metálica. –"Esta vas a pagármela"- Amenazo.

Con pasos apresurados Sayori y Zero se acercaron a comprobar el estado de Takamiya. Y fue inevitable para el peliplata sonreír al comprobar el lugar exacto donde finalmente había sido herido el castaño.

-"¡Lo siento! Lo siento Kaito-ni, ¿Estas bien?"- Cuestiono angustiada la menor al llegar hacia él.

-"¿Como crees que estoy? ¡Tengo una puta flecha ensartada en la pierna!"- respondió exasperado el castaño mientras se debatía entre sacar o no la flecha de su piel.

-"¿Donde quedaron tus reflejos Takamiya?"- Intervino irónicamente el peliplata.

-"Tu y tus putas ideas, ¿En que rayos estabas pensando?"- Le cuestiono mientras maldecía por lo bajo el moreno.

-"No seas nenita Kaito es solo una simple herida"- Contraataco Kiryuu quitándole peso a la situación.

-"Claro, una simple herida, ¡Estúpido chupasangre!"- Reafirmo enfadado. Para Zero aquel último comentario podía catalogarse como algo más que un insulto.

- "Míralo por el lado bueno, aun podrás tener hijos"- Se burlo el ojivioleta. –"¿No te alegras por eso?"- Sonrió sarcástico.

Kaito lo asesinó con la mirada pues aquello no le hacia ni una puta gracia. ¿Y quien podría culparlo? Si tenía una flecha insertada en su muslo interno a solo unos centímetros de su virilidad.

-"Por favor Zero, Kaito no discutan. Ha sido mi culpa"- Pidió la menor en un hilo de voz, refiriéndose a ellos solo por sus nombres, demostrando así la seriedad de la situación.

Por un segundo el silencio reino entre ambos, y solo entonces pudieron percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. Sayori estaba asumiendo toda la responsabilidad de un error que les correspondía a ellos evitar. Eran ellos los entrenadores y como tales no debían desviar su atención en absurdas discusiones. Ambos contuvieron un suspiro tratando de olvidar la gran lista de insultos mentales que tenían el uno para el otro.

-"No te preocupes Sayo, ve a la Academia por algo para curarlo. Yo me haré cargo mientras tanto."- Le aseguro el peliplata.

La castaña no tenia certeza de cuan conveniente seria dejarlos solos en esos momentos, pues temía que volviesen a discutir.

-"Tranquila pequeña, te aseguro que de momento no voy a matarlo."- Comento el castaño, mientras intentaba contener las enormes ganas que tenia de golpear al peliplata. En el fondo solo lo estaba diciendo para calmar a Wakaba y así lograr que fuera de una puta vez por los vendajes.

La más joven asistió en silencio y con una leve inclinación ante sus mayores opto por retirarse en dirección a la oficina del director Toga Yagari.

Una vez solos ambos cazadores sostuvieron un silencioso enfrentamiento de miradas. Como si con ello se transmitieran todo lo que con palabras ya no podían decirse. Zero al asegurarse que la silueta femenina ya no estaba a la vista, con un rápido movimiento dirigió su mano hacia el astil de la flecha para jalarla de una sola vez y sin contemplación alguna por el dolor que pudiese llegar a sentir el castaño.

-"Hijo de… ¡Podrías haberme advertido!"- Le recrimino cubriendo con una de sus manos la sangrante herida de su muslo izquierdo.

-"Eso te ganas por decirme chupasangre"- La satisfacción de la dulce venganza se reflejo en el rostro de Zero al apreciar la expresión de dolor de su compañero de armas.

Cuando Takamiya se dispuso a responder con un mordaz comentario, todas sus palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir el aura maligna y escalofriante que rodeaba a Kiryuu. Trago en seco sin atreverse a cuestionar cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones con aquel objeto. Y observo aterrado como en su mano sostenía aquella daga que era dirigida hacia su cuerpo.

Zero ignoro al castaño centrando toda su atención en quitar la tela del pantalón que cubría la zona herida. Quizás cualquier otra persona habría utilizado aquella situación para seguir burlándose de Kaito, pero Zero no pensaba así. Pues aunque no lo reconociera ni bajo tortura en el fondo apreciaba y se preocupaba por su amigo.

-o-

Sayori corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de la Academia, preocupada por la situación en la que había dejado a sus entrenadores. Ella los conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que si tardaba más de lo necesario esos dos acabarían el uno con el otro.

La preocupación del momento no le dio tiempo a pensar siquiera en golpear la puerta antes de entrar en aquella habitación. Lo que la llevo a no estar preparada para lo que sus ojos presenciaron al ingresar allí. Sorprendida y sin palabras se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta, ya que ni todo el entrenamiento al que estuvo sometida durante aquel tiempo podría haberle preparado psicológicamente para enfrentar una escena así.

Delante de ella y apoyado contra el escritorio se encontraba el mismísimo presidente Cross siendo efusivamente atacado por el director Toga Yagari. La posición en la que se encontraban no le permitía distinguir donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Tampoco podía atreverse a decir en que lugar exacto dentro de las ropas de Yagari se perdían las manos de Cross.

Al notar una tercera presencia dentro del despacho, las constantes embestidas de las caderas del moreno se detuvieron en seco, provocando que un gruñido de reclamo por parte del pelilargo resonase en la ahora silenciosa habitación. Cross alzo su cabeza encontrándose con una avergonzada e impactada Sayori, quien involuntariamente no podía despegar la vista que mantenía sobre ambos.

Antes que la sonrojada menor pudiese emitir palabra alguna sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la fría mano de Kiryuu Zero.

-"¡Demonios! ¿Acaso no saben que las puertas tienen una puta cerradura?"- Grito enfadado el ojivioleta mientras apegaba el rostro de la menor contra su pecho.

-"Es tu culpa por no enseñarle a esta mocosa a tocar la puerta antes de entrar"- Afirmo el director, mientras ayudaba a Kaein Cross a incorporarse.

-"Tengan claro que ustedes pagaran la factura del psicólogo de Sayori"- Sentencio el peliplata, mientras arrastraba a la petrificada castaña fuera del despacho.

Para Wakaba lo presenciado aquella tarde sin duda alguna jamás podría olvidarlo. De hecho se atrevería a asegurar que esos dos serian los protagonistas de todas sus futuras pesadillas.

Fin Flash Back

-o-

-"Zero-ni reconsidéralo por favor…"- Insistió nuevamente la castaña. –"No puedes morir. No me puedes dejar sola"- Aunque en el fondo su intervención fuese parte del plan de Cross, sus palabras reflejaban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Para Zero aquella era una situación más que compleja. Por una parte se negaba a aceptar que solo tenía dos opciones y cualquiera de ellas era ante sus ojos una verdadera aberración. Por otro lado tampoco podía negar que Sayori tenía razón. Él no podía permitirse dejarla sola y desprotegida, pues si bien aun tendría a Kaito a su lado, Kiryuu consideraba que era su deber velar por la seguridad de su familia y la castaña se había convertido en parte importante de ella.

Como tutor, compañero, amigo y hermano sentía que ya le había fallado, pues las vendas que en ese momento cubrían el cuerpo de la chica se debían en gran parte a él. Si tan solo su cuerpo no hubiese colapsado el jamás habría permitido que ella fuese herida, menos aun en una misión que a primera vista parecía tan sencilla.

-"¿Estas oyéndote Sayo? Me estas pidiendo que me convierta en lo que más odio."- cuestiono incrédulo el cazador, pues en el fondo le costaba asumir que su protegida conociendo su historia fuese capaz de sugerirle aquello.

-"Lo sé…"- Wakaba bajo la mirada y cerro fuertemente sus puños tratando de contener todas emociones que le invadían en ese momento. –"Pero compréndeme tu también a mi. No puedo aceptar que quieras dejarte morir. No puedo y no podre hacerlo jamás. Supongo que es parte de mi naturaleza humana, somos egoístas Zero. Por esa razón sinceramente no me importa en lo que te conviertas, no me interesa si eres un maldito nivel E o si estas en lo más alto del estatus vampírico… Sea como sea, tu seguirás siendo Zero, mi querido y adorado Zero."-

Con esas palabras las razones que argumentaban la negativa del cazador fueron fuertemente remecidas. Pues a pesar que él en ese entonces ya no era humano aun se consideraba como tal y por tanto podía comprender los sentimientos de la castaña. Para el ojivioleta aceptar aquella solución no solo atentaba contra su orgullo, si no también contra sus más profundos recuerdos. Pues le asqueaba el solo hecho de imaginarse convertido en uno de aquellos desgraciados que le habían arrebatado lo más preciado en su vida. Y aun más si se consideraba que su salvación estaría en manos de un Kuran.

Todas aquellas razones para cualquier otra persona podrían parecer suficientes. Sin embargo para el joven Kiryuu ya no lo eran, pues actualmente aunque se negara a asumirlo abiertamente, tenía una nueva familia. Y por ellos tenia el deseo de seguir viviendo.

-"Zero, entiendo que no quieras beber sangre humana… Pero por favor no rechaces tu segunda opción. Puede que te conviertas en un sangrepura, pero tú jamás serás como ellos. Pase lo que pase seguirás siendo Kiryuu Zero."- Afirmo la ojicafe.

-"Escúchame bien por que lo diré solo una vez… Esta bien, acepto."-

-o-

Para Kiryuu Zero usualmente encontrarse en su departamento era un alivio, pero en su condición actual distaba mucho de serlo. No bastaba con que no pudiese moverse, si no que además ahora dependía completamente de terceras personas.

-"Siempre supe que eras una nena, pero nunca te imagine de enfermera."- Se burlo el peliplata del castaño quien en ese instante acomodaba su almohada.

-"Oh por favor mírate, ¿crees que estas en condiciones de burlarte de mi?"- contraataco sarcástico Takamiya.

-"Solo espera… pronto voy a patear tu trasero"- Le aseguro el peliplata.

-"Si crees que porque te convertirás en un sangrepura te tendré miedo estas muy equivocado. Para mi siempre seguirás siendo el mismo estúpido chupasangre"- Afirmo con soberbia el ojicafe.

-"Exacto… El mismo estúpido que siempre te ha derrotado"- Respondió con prepotencia el de ojos violeta.

-"¿Acaso ustedes dos no saben relacionarse de otra manera?"- interrumpió la discusión el presidente Cross. –"Tu Kaito, ¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a mi adorado hijo? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta en la condición en que se encuentra?"-

Kaito dirigió su mirada hacia el pelilargo, quien junto a Sayori en ese instante ingresaban a la habitación del joven Kiryuu.

-"Ignórelos presidente, es la única forma en la que saben demostrarse su cariño."- Acoto la castaña.

Ambos cazadores fijaron su vista en la menor con reproche. Como si internamente le estuviesen diciendo "_Tú, no te metas_". Pues en el fondo sabían que la chica tenía razón.

Cross suspiro resignado al imaginar todo lo que la castaña tenia que soportar al cuidado de aquellos dos. Pues al parecer hoy en día los papeles se habían invertido y era ella quien vigilaba a ambos cazadores.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos advirtiéndole de la llegada de un visitante, quien para Cross no podía ser otra, que Yuki Kuran. Con pasos apresurados el pelilargo salió de la habitación. Dejando un ambiente de incertidumbre en el equipo de cazadores.

Pocos minutos más tarde un silencio sepulcral reino dentro de la habitación al distinguirse la figura masculina que acompañaba al presidente Cross. Los tres cazadores allí presentes quedaron sorprendidos y sin palabras al reconocer la identidad de la persona que tenían en frente.

-"¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Kaname Kuran?"- Cuestiono con rencor el peliplata.

-"Buenas noches Kiryuu-kun. He venido a salvarte la vida"-

Continuara…

Notas Finales:

¿Qué les podemos decir? Con contarles que este capitulo casi nos cuesta la asociación, ya que tuvimos grandes discusiones que por poco llegaron a los golpes .

Pero finalmente logramos superarlo y estamos aquí cumpliendo con lo prometido. El plazo de 15 días de actualización se debe a que **somos dos autoras **y para escribir cada capitulo, al ser de distintas ciudades nos invadimos la una a la otra un fin de semana completo para logarlo XDDD

Y hoy hemos llegado a la hermosa conclusión que con este fic nos volveremos unas alcohólicas XD. Pues a estas alturas Miss blood pain asegura no poder escribir nada decente sin una botella al lado. Aunque sean la indecente hora de las cuatro de la tarde (cariito: ¬¬°)

Pd1: Nuevamente no nos haremos responsables de las intrigas e ironías que aquí se han escrito.

Pd2: Cariito asume su completa responsabilidad por el trauma psicológico creado en Sayori (MBP: T_T yo me sumo al trauma). (Cariito: *_* luche y luche hasta poder conseguir una pisca de lemon XD)

Antes de irnos queremos agradecer a todas quienes nos dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior: Eien Yuki, May, Allen Kyriuu, Niki nao y Kotomi_Senri_Okazaki.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Cariños

Asociación_Sangrienta


	3. Chapter 3 Inicio

**Notas del capitulo**

Narración normal.

-"Dialogo entre personajes"-

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

(-o-) separación de tiempo/ escena.

**Exclusión de responsabilidad:** _Claramente no somos dueñas de los personajes de Vampire Knight_, si no Cariito habría hecho del manga un verdadero kamasutra de KanamexZero. Y Miss Bood Pain habría creado una religión Kanamesca y esta demás decir que habría descuartizado a Yuuki en el primer capitulo.

**Unión**

Capitulo III

Inicio

**Inicio:** _Es un termino que puede utilizarse como sinónimo de comienzo. Se trata del principio, el origen o la raíz de algo. El inicio también puede aparecer como algo simbólico o como una expresión de deseo, (vinculada a un cierto acontecimiento futuro)._

KxZ

La densidad del ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo, pues en aquella habitación solo se encontraban ellos dos. Kiryuu Zero y Kuran Kaname. Por una parte el peliplata aun no se resignaba a aceptar que fuese el maldito Kuran el que le estuviese ofreciendo su propia sangre para sellarlo. Se negaba a sentirse en deuda con aquel purasangre, pero ya no podía echar pie atrás a la decisión tomada. En el fondo no solo odiaba a quien seria su salvador si no que también no soportaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

Para el príncipe aquellas circunstancias no dejaba de producirle en cierta medida una confusión de sensaciones. En principio le resultaba divertido, pues si de algo podía estar seguro es que su permanencia en el departamento del cazador fastidiaría aun más la vida de este. No obstante no podía ignorar la constante sensación de incomodidad que aquel lugar le producía. Pues el motivo por el cual él se encontraba allí no se debía a su propia voluntad. Si no a la coacción emocional que su hermana había ejercido sobre él.

Aunque si bien Yuuki había sido un factor determinante, la verdadera razón por la cual él estaba tomando parte de la condición de Kiryuu se debía a que bajo ningún concepto llegaría a permitir que Yuuki restableciese la relación que en el pasado mantuvo con el peliplata.

-"¿Y bien Kuran? ¿Planeas decirme la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí?"- Zero conocía lo suficiente la mente maquiavélica del príncipe como para sospechar que su presencia no se debía a su buena voluntad. Si no que debía existir alguna otra segunda intención conveniente para el purasangre, que lo llevara a intervenir a favor de él. –"Pensé que seria Yuuki quien ocuparía tu lugar"- Aunque esta opción tampoco le terminaba de agradar, le era mucho más fácil de sobrellevar, pues a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no podía negar que aun conservaba el sentimiento de comodidad y familiaridad con la castaña.

-"¿Acaso el príncipe de los vampiros no es suficiente para ti Kiryuu-kun?"- Cuestiono sarcásticamente el castaño.-"Lamento decepcionarte, pero seré yo quien salve tu patética existencia."- Sentenció finalmente.

-"Si de mi dependiese, habría preferido morir antes de aceptar tu ayuda"- Si el cazador había optado por sellarse como sangrepura, claramente no era por él mismo, si no mas bien por su recién adquirida familia. –"Así que no esperes mi agradecimiento o que me sienta en deuda contigo Kuran, cuando es evidente que ninguno de los dos esta haciendo esto por su propia voluntad."- Asevero.

-"Tan astuto como siempre Kiryuu-kun, lamentablemente eso no evita que sea nuevamente mi sangre la que vaya a salvarte."- Para el purasangre aquél ultimo comentario venia a recordarle su lugar al cazador. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado Kiryuu Zero siempre terminaría por depender de él.

-"Si…es tu sangre la que salvara, pero si he de agradecerle a alguien será a Yuuki, pues es por ella que hoy tú estas aquí"- Afirmo el ojivioleta.

Si Kaname contuvo su expresión de sorpresa ante las palabras del cazador fue solo gracias a su estatus de purasangre. Lo que le impedía reaccionar ante la certera suposición del peliplata, pues hacerlo seria darle la razón.

Sin embargo el real objetivo tras el actuar del Kuran no era la sola petición de Yuuki. Su verdadero motivo se relacionaba con los más profundos sentimientos del Príncipe. Por esa razón Kuran decidió que su último deber para con la memoria de sus padres seria asegurarle a Yuuki aquel futuro que él no podría darle. Pues si estaba ayudando a su peor enemigo lo hacia para convertirlo en el perfecto compañero de su hermana. Para el castaño su larga y solitaria existencia ya no tenia sentido, pues todos estos últimos años en los cuales proyecto su eternidad junto a la castaña pudo confirmar que su único anhelo jamás iba a cumplirse. La relación de ambos nunca podría ser más que fraternal. El conocía el profundo odio del cazador por los de su especie y por ello no dudaba que llegado el momento indicado Kiryuu Zero seria el único capaz de acabar con su vida.

-o-

Por otra parte en el salón del departamento de Zero se encontraba el Presidente Cross quien junto a Takamiya y Wakaba afinaban los detalles de las próximas misiones de la Asociación, pues aunque Zero fuese la prioridad del momento, no podían ignorar que alguien allí afuera continuaba creando niveles E, en cantidad suficiente como para formar su propio ejercito.

-"Con los últimos reportes hemos logrado fijar un radio dentro del cual se encontraría la guarida de los niveles E, pero aun no hemos sido capaces de ingresar completamente a el"- Para la Asociación el enfrentamiento con aquellos neófitos no estaba siendo nada fácil, pues aun no lograban comprender que existía en ellos que los hacia extrañamente mas fuertes de lo normal.-"Es por eso que necesito que sean ustedes los que se encarguen de descubrir que esta sucediendo"-

-"¿Sera una misión de reconocimiento?"- Cuestiono Wakaba.

-"Así es… Necesito un informe detallado del número aproximado al que nos enfrentamos y de ser posible averigüen que es los que los hace diferentes"-

-"Entonces partiremos mañana mismo. ¿Verdad?"- Intervino Takamiya.

-"Realmente lamento enviarlos estando Sayori-chan aun herida, pero ustedes son los únicos en quienes puedo confiar"- Para Cross enviarlos a ellos era su única alternativa, pues aun no tenia sospecha alguna de quien estaba detrás de la creación del ejercito de neófitos. Por esa razón no podía arriesgarse a encárgale un asunto tan delicado a algún otro cazador, ya que él no podría asegurar que quien fuese el responsable no tuviese infiltrados en la propia Asociación.

-"Bien ya es hora de irnos. En cuanto terminemos con la misión tendrá nuestro informe Presidente"- Aseguro la cazadora sin quitar la vista de su compañero de armas, pues aquel ultimo comentario era una referencia directa al castaño quien tenia por costumbre demorar la entrega de sus informes.

Ambos cazadores dieron una leve inclinación de respeto ante el Presidente antes de retirarse del departamento.

Una vez solo Kaien Cros suspiro profundamente, preparándose para lo que ahora vendría, pues sabia de antemano que los dos vampiros que aguardaban dentro de la habitación no podrían sobrellevar su mutua compañía por mucho más tiempo.

Al ingresar a la habitación, Cross se enfrento a un rotundo silencio y pudo notar como ambos vampiros se sostenía la mirada desafiantemente. Trago en seco ante la incomoda situación. Si bien el pelilargo conocía de la evidente enemistad entre ambos en aquel momento la tensión entre ellos era más alta de lo normal.

-"Realmente me sorprende que seas tu el que este aquí Kaname-kun"- Interrumpió el cazador mayor.

-"Estoy seguro que debe haberles sorprendido Cross-san, pero me temo que el rigor del procedimiento habría sido demasiado para Yuuki"- Con aquella respuesta el purasangre no solo estaba respondiendo a las palabras de Cross, si no que también pretendía minimizar la sospecha que tenia Kiryuu-kun. El no le daría la satisfacción al peliplata de tener la razón.

-"¿A que te refieres con eso Kuran?"- Interrogo incrédulo el ojivioleta, quien hasta ese entonces escuchaba en silencio.

-"El procedimiento no es sencillo, requiere de una alta resistencia por parte de quien te este suministrando la sangre Kiryuu-kun. El ser purasangre no implica que no nos debilitemos. Aun más si consideramos que tendrás que beber en diversas oportunidades durante cada día. Y como comprenderán no someteré a Yuuki a algo como eso"- Asevero el Kuran.

Una amarga sensación inundo el cuerpo del peliplata al comprender la real dimensión de las palabras del castaño. Si bien podía llegar a aceptar beber de él, todo se volvía mucho más difícil de sobrellevar al imaginar que tendría que soportar el desagradable contacto del purasangre varias veces al día.

-"¡Y una mierda Kuran!, explícate de una puta vez"- Exclamó exasperado Kiryuu.

-"Eso implica Kiryuu-kun que seré tu compañía por los siguientes diez días"- Afirmo con una sutil y retorcida sonrisa el vampiro puro.

-"¿Estas seguro que esto va a funcionar Kaname-kun?"- Para el presidente era de vital importancia tener la certeza de que la vida de su hijo no corriese riesgo con aquel procedimiento.

-"No podemos desconocer que esta será la primera vez que se lleve a cabo este tipo de procedimiento, Cross-san. Sin embargo tengo la certeza que podre sellar con éxito a Kiryuu-kun"- Tras la seguridad abrazadora de las palabras del purasangre se dejaba entrever el cabal conocimiento que tenia sobre el comportamiento del gen vampírico. –"Por la condición en la que se encuentra Kiryuu-kun, es preciso iniciar lo antes posible."- Afirmo.

-"¿Entonces que demonios estas esperando Kuran? Comencemos de una vez."- Intervino el ojivioleta.

Para Cross fue imposible no contener la respiración mientras observaba nervioso y expectante como el castaño purasangre se acercaba con pasos precisos y elegantes hacia la cama en la que se encontraba su adorado hijo.

Por su parte, para Kuran Kaname aquella situación era intrínsecamente incomoda. Aunque no era la primera vez que le permitiría al cazador morderle, no podía ignorar que las circunstancias que los rodeaban en este instante eran absolutamente distintas. Pues esta vez no lo estaba haciendo para convertir al cazador en uno más de sus peones, si no que en rigor le estaba abriendo las puertas a una nueva vida. Con eso en mente reafirmó su decisión y detuvo sus pasos segundos antes de situarse a un costado del peliplata.

Kiryuu Zero cerró sus ojos un instante preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría, pues aquello no solo atentaba contra su orgullo, si no que iba en contra de sus más arraigados principios. Ignorando aquellos pensamientos centro su atención en el purasangre quien en ese instante se sentaba junto a él. Inhalo profundamente conteniendo sus instintos en el momento en el que el brazo izquierdo del Kuran se extendía frente a él.

Manteniéndole la mirada al cazador, Kuran Kaname asintió levemente. Pretendiendo con ello autorizar finalmente al peliplata, mientras posaba su muñeca sobre los labios de este. Con la proximidad del castaño su instinto vampírico se revolvió inquieto en su interior, podía sentir como cada una de las cadenas de su autocontrol eran liberadas mientras sus colmillos atravesaban la piel del purasangre.

El fuerte sabor de la sangre invadió sus papilas gustativas prohibiéndole pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la agobiante sensación de alivio que nacía en su garganta y se extendía hasta su abdomen. Con el paso de los segundos aquella sensación fue reemplazada por un ferviente ardor que poco a poco comenzó a inundar su cuerpo. A medida que avanzaba, aquel sentir fue in crescendo alcanzado un punto ciego en que todo quedo en nada.

Para Kaname fue imposible mantener por más tiempo el contacto al notar el estado que había alcanzado el peliplata. Con un ágil y preciso movimiento alejo su muñeca de los colmillos del cazador, acercándola hasta sus propios labios para luego con su lengua lamer la herida que la mordida había dejado, pues su saliva seria más que suficiente para sellar aquellas dos incisiones.

El clímax de los sentidos del cazador se desvaneció abruptamente y con ello fue consiente nuevamente de las reacciones de su cuerpo. En ese instante cada uno de sus músculos comenzó a contraerse dolorosamente. Y no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y tensar su mandíbula ante la abrazadora y conocida sensación de dolor. Contrario a lo que los ocupantes de aquella habitación podrían imaginar, todas las reacciones del cazador se debían a una sola razón; el inicio del proceso de asimilación de aquél poderoso elixir escarlata.

-"¡Zero!"- Grito preocupado el presidente Cross, mientras corría tratando de dar alcance a su adorado hijo. No obstante se detuvo en seco ante la imperativa señal de alto del purasangre. Quien con una mirada silenciosa le dio a entender que no debía intervenir.

-"No lo haga Cross-san. Esto es parte del proceso"- Aseveró tranquilamente el castaño.

-"Pero Kaname-Kun… ¿Qué esta pasando? Míralo"- Cuestiono angustiado Cross. Pues no podía evitar tener la sensación de deja vu al comparar aquella reacción con la que tuvo el cazador al beber la sangre de Kaito Takamiya. Le resultaba inevitable para él imaginar que aquello podía terminar siendo igual de perjudicial que la vez anterior.

-"Conserve la calma Cross-san, la respuesta de Kiryuu-kun es absolutamente normal. Su cuerpo solo esta tratado de acoplar mi sangre."- Para Kuran aquella reacción resultaba predecible. Ya que a diferencia de la vez anterior en la que el joven Kiryuu había bebido de él, esta vez su organismo se encontraba al límite, pues el gen le había llevado al extremo en el cual la sangre del vampiro puro le resultaba avasalladoramente potente.

La enceguecedora oscuridad que nublaba su mente comenzó a disiparse lentamente, permitiéndole a Kiryuu Zero ser consiente nuevamente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Extrañado y a la vez aliviado ante la ausencia del conocido y constante dolor que lo acompaño durante las últimas semanas. Pero las sorpresas no terminaban allí, pues poco a poco pudo sentir como sus extremidades comenzaban a recuperar su movilidad. Instantáneamente abrió sus ojos abrumado y tratando de concentrar sus energías focalizo sus movimientos en su mano derecha.

Ante la mirada sorprendida del Presidente de la Asociación, el joven Kiryuu alzo su mano hasta la altura de su rostro. Observando atentamente como uno a uno sus dedos comenzaban a responderle. Sin que fuese realmente consiente de ello, una sonrisa amarga atravesó sus labios, pues en fondo se negaba a reconocer que aquella maldita sangre le había salvado nuevamente.

-"¿Cómo estas Zero? ¿Te sientes bien?"- Se apresuro a interrogar el pelilargo mientras sus manos inspeccionaban los brazos del cazador.

En respuesta el peliplata rodo los ojos por un segundo ante la efusiva reacción del pelilargo, asintió levemente y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-"Estoy bien Cross"- Respondió cansinamente mientras se incorporaba apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Sin poder evitarlo le dirigió una tensa mirada al purasangre quien se encontraba a unos pocos pasos detrás de Cross. Como si con ella quisiese darle a entender que no pensaba agradecerle por lo que había hecho.

-"Como pudo apreciar Cross-san hemos tenido éxito. Sin embargo esto es solo el comienzo"- Advirtió el castaño mitigando la alegría de Cross.-"Esta primera reacción de Kiryuu-kun es temporal, su cuerpo solo ha respondido al poder de mi sangre, pero no será suficiente. De cierta manera hemos adormecido el gen. Su cuerpo actualmente intenta con todas sus fuerzas absorber la energía vital para restablecerse. Pero eso no evitará que el desequilibrio genético regrese. Por esa razón es preciso que continúe bebiendo durante lo largo del tratamiento."- Kuran guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de dirigir su atención al peliplata.-"Lo lamento Kiryuu-kun pero tendremos que convivir durante todo este tiempo"- Asevero con una sonrisa sarcástica el castaño. Pues en el fondo el Príncipe de los vampiros conocía de lo desagradable que aquello resultaría para el cazador.

-"Sinceramente agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mi hijo Kaname-kun."- Comento con una sonrisa aliviada el Presidente de la Asociación.-"¿Y tú Zero? ¿no vas a decir nada?"- Acoto el pelilargo pretendiendo incitar al cazador a mostrarse siquiera un poco agradecido.

-"Hmmm…"- Fue toda la respuesta que Cross consiguió del ojivioleta.

Para el Príncipe Kuran aquella mueca termino siendo incluso divertida. Ya casi podía imaginar lo que seria tener que convivir los siguientes días junto al cazador. No pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios, pues casi podría apostar que seria una experiencia bastante interesante…O quizás muy interesante.

-o-

Por otra parte a muchos kilómetros de allí. En una ostentosa mansión, se erguía una delicada figura femenina. Quien con sus dedos mecía pacíficamente el tallo de una copa, mientras observaba distraídamente por el gran ventanal de la habitación. El aroma de aquel elixir escarlata inundaba el ambiente en el momento en que el golpe de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Para ella no fue preciso girarse para descubrir de quien se trataba, conocía mejor que nadie aquella esencia. Dirigió una suave sonrisa a su visitante mientras acercaba sus pasos hacia él. Una vez a su lado extendió aquella copa en una silenciosa invitación.

-"Te estaba esperando"- Afirmo en un susurro, el que para los sentidos de cualquier ser humano habría sido imperceptible. –"Bebe, esto es para ti"- El tono de su voz no le permitió a su acompañante distinguir la real intención detrás de esas palabras. En el fondo su dulce voz encubría que se trataba de una indirecta orden.

Embelesado por el penetrante aroma de aquella sangre, el vampiro no pudo evitar llevar la copa hacia sus labios y deslizar su contenido a través de su garganta. Y nadie podría juzgarlo si era parte de su naturaleza desear la sangre pura.

-"Es agradablemente provechoso tenerte a mi lado Takuma"- Aseguró la purasangre mientras con el dorso de su mano acariciaba la mejilla del vampiro.

Continuara…

**Notas finales; **¡Por fin! ¡Oh my God! A estas alturas solo queremos decir una cosa; ¡adiós jodido y maldito capitulo tres!. No pretendemos aburrirlas contándoles todo lo que pasamos escribiendo este capitulo. Pero para que se hagan una idea, diremos que el retraso en la actualización se debe a que nuestra puta musa inspiradora, se largo de vacaciones y no nos aviso.

Esperamos recompensarlas en el siguiente capitulo, que podemos adelantarles se viene no apto para enfermos cardiacos. Hasta entonces, esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo.

Antes de irnos queremos agradecer especialmente a quienes nos comentaron en los capítulos anteriores.

laynad3

Gracias por leernos, nos alegra que te haya gustado y perdón la demora en responder. Esperamos que nos sigas apoyando.

Un abrazo

Asociación_Sangrienta

-o-

Michisaku

Gracias por leernos, Estamos felices de que te gustara nuestro fic y esperamos que comprendas que si actualizamos cada 15 días es por que somos dos locas autoras que tratan de combinar sus horarios para poder escribir esta historia. Nos alga que creas que mentemos las personalidades ya que nos esforzamos mucho para que así sea.

Un abrazo

Asociación_Sangrienta

-o-

maty aritha y bluekeila

Jo jo jo, gracias por creer que somos geniales / trataremos de seguir el ritmo de actualización y esperamos que nos sigas apoyando.

Un abrazo

Asociación_Sangrienta

-o-

usagi-safaro

Yo lo amo (cariito XD) Gracias por dejarnos tu comentario y esperamos que nos siga Un abrazo

¡Un abrazo!

Asociación_Sangrienta.

Cariños...


	4. Chapter 4 Sensación

**Notas del capitulo**

Narración normal.

-"Dialogo entre personajes"-

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

(-o-) separación de tiempo/ escena.

**Exclusión de responsabilidad:** _Claramente no somos dueñas de los personajes de Vampire Knight_, si no Cariito habría hecho del manga un verdadero kamasutra de KanamexZero. Y Miss Bood Pain habría creado una religión Kanamesca y esta demás decir que habría descuartizado a Yuuki en el primer capitulo.

**Unión**

Capitulo IV

Sensación

**Sensación: **_Impresión recogida por los sentidos que es conducida a la mente en base a una determinada idea u cosa sin conocerla completamente._

KxZ

Día cuatro

Para Kuran este seria el tercer intento por controlar su sed. Si bien al comenzar el tratamiento de Kiryuu él sabia cuales serian las inminentes consecuencias, realmente no dimensionó la magnitud del desgaste físico que aquello significaría. Lo cierto es que una de las razones en la que argumento su negativa para la participación de Yuuki era precisamente esa, no bastaba con ser un purasangre, si no que además debía contarse con una gran resistencia física e inquebrantable control mental. Dos características que solo una larga existencia como la suya podría poseer.

Frente a sus ojos el agua cristalina lentamente se torno color escarlata al disolverse las que serian su quinta y sexta tableta del día. Contrario a la estricta educación a la que fue sometido, bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo sorbo, tratando así de mitigar la ferviente sensación de sed que le invadía.

Esta era la primera vez que sentía una sensación como aquella, pues si bien por su naturaleza conocía la angustiante envergadura de la sed, esto iba más allá. En el fondo no conocía el verdadero detonante de su reacción, pero podía suponer que se debía a que Kiryuu estaba absorbiendo gran parte de su energía. Y claramente lo suplementos sanguíneos solo podían saciar su sed momentáneamente, pero no bastaban para apaciguar aquel vacio que comenzaba a corroer sus entrañas.

En el absoluto silencio de la que seria su habitación por aquellos días, Kaname se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro al rememorar los que habían sido sus primeros momentos de convivencia con el cazador, concretamente la noche anterior.

Flash Back

El intenso aroma a café invadió sus fosas nasales. Aquella que podría considerarse una acción tan habitual y simple para cualquier otra persona, resultaba ser a criterio de Kiryuu Zero todo un logro. Aun más si se consideraba que hace tan solo algunos días atrás le era imposible dominar su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo ahora estaba allí, disfrutando de su renovada movilidad.

Con una leve sonrisa celebro el primer sorbo del que a su parecer seria el café más delicioso de su vida. Con la humeante taza entre sus manos, dirigió sus pasos hacia el salón, dispuesto a relajarse y desconectarse de la maldita situación en la que se encontraba. Sentado en el sofá, bebió el último trago de su taza, cuando la perturbadora presencia del purasangre invadió sus sentidos. Decidido a ignorarlo, encendió la televisión y concentro toda su atención en ella.

Kuran con un libro en sus manos aclaro su garganta en un ineficaz intento de llamar la atención del ojivioleta, quien claramente pretendía ignorar su presencia. Al purasangre no terminaba de agradarle tener que recordarle una vez más al cazador que era hora de beber de él. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo pues se trataba de la última mordida de la noche. La que sin duda alguna era de vital trascendencia, considerando que luego de esta dosis el cazador debía resistir a lo menos diez horas.

Desde su posición en la entrada del salón, él castaño le dedico una última mirada a su compañero de habitación, segundos antes de guiar sus pasos hasta el sofá cercano al ventanal. Con la elegancia propia de su estirpe se dispuso a continuar con su lectura a la espera de que el peliplata se dignase a asumir que no podía seguir negándose en cada oportunidad que le correspondiese beber.

A pesar de conocer su situación y de haber aceptado que en cierto modo era dependiente del purasangre, Zero se resistía a dejarse llevar totalmente por su naturaleza vampírica. Por esa razón, en el fondo no podía acceder tan fácilmente a beber del vampiro puro. Por lo que conteniendo un suspiro de frustración, mando al demonio sus principios y asumió que lo mejor era al mal paso darle prisa.

-"Déjate de estupideces Kuran. Ambos sabemos perfectamente porque estas aquí."- Para Zero el comportamiento del castaño resultaba exasperante, pues era evidente que la hora de su dosis nocturna había llegado.

-"No es mi vida la que depende de esto Kiryuu-kun"- Asevero rotundamente el ojicafe. A pesar de que en el fondo para él también resultaba conveniente que el cazador sobreviviese.

El purasangre centro su atención en el gesto contrariado del peliplata, quien con pasos decididos se acerco dispuesto a no seguir dilatando la situación. Kiryuu al llegar junto a él, le sostuvo una mirada retadora, como si con ello estuviese señalándole al purasangre que él ya había cumplido con su parte. Negándose a pronunciar palabra alguna en solicitud de su sangre y demostrándole que era el turno del castaño de ceder.

Para el príncipe, la actitud del joven Kiryuu resultaba hasta cierto punto predecible. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que el cazador se le oponía, en esta oportunidad le resultaba particularmente molesta. Cansado de la actitud rebelde del cazador, Kaname dejo al descubierto su brazo derecho y lo alzo en dirección al peliplata, dejándolo a una distancia prudente de su rostro. Como si con aquel gesto le estuviese señalando al ojivioleta que era su turno de hacer algo por satisfacer su sed.

Para Kiryuu aquel gesto no fue más que una provocación directa a su orgullo, "¿Quien diablos se creía ese maldito chupasangre?". Si pensaba que el cazador iba a rogarle, estaba muy equivocado. El peliplata podía aceptar que necesitaba de la sangre de Kuran, pero su instrucción como cazador le impedía ser él quien cediese a la voluntad de un vampiro.

-"¿A qué esperas Kiryuu-kun?"- Cuestiono el castaño alzando su mirada desafiantemente.

-"¡Vete a la mierda Kuran!"- Contesto irrefutablemente el ojivioleta, sin dejarle oportunidad al vampiro para continuar con aquella lucha de poder. Con una velocidad ciertamente asombrosa, aun incluso para los sentidos del vampiro puro e increíble considerando la condición actual del cazador, Kiryuu Zero abandono la habitación, dejando al castaño evidentemente descolocado. Perturbado por su propia reacción, Kaname concluyo que si el joven Kiryuu no quería beber seria bajo su propia responsabilidad. Con ello en mente, ignoro su subconsciente quien inoportunamente, le recordaba que si él estaba allí lo hacia reemplazando el lugar de Yuuki. Por lo que no podía evitar plantearse que quizás ella en su lugar habría insistido para que Zero bebiera la ultima dosis del día.

Fin Flash Back

El ambiente de incertidumbre que invadía a los vampiros allí presentes, era en cierta medida esperable, debido a que ninguno de ellos tenía la certeza de cómo estarían sobrellevando su convivencia Kaname-sama y Kiryuu-kun.

Para el sonriente Takuma la situación no dejaba de ser divertida, pues Kaname siquiera podría imaginar lo que estaba clandestinamente sucediendo mientras dedicaba su completa atención a Zero. Para Aidou en cambio no podía dejar de resultarle molesta, su intelecto jamás podría comprender que el mismísimo rey de los vampiros estuviese salvando voluntariamente la vida de un individuo del nivel más bajo de la sociedad vampírica. Ruka Souen por su parte tenía como máxima prioridad la condición de Kaname-sama, quien sobrellevando ya varios días de un procedimiento como aquel, estaría probablemente manifestando los primeros indicios del desgaste físico que el alimentar a otro vampiro conllevaba.

Aun antes de decidirse a golpear la puerta del departamento del cazador, esta fue intempestivamente abierta por el castaño, quien con un imperturbable silencio les autorizo el paso hacia el salón.

-o-

Una ligera sensación de peligro estremeció sus sentidos cazadores, los cuales se encontraban ciertamente disminuidos en comparación a sus capacidades habituales. Con sorpresa descubrió la creciente intensidad con la que ahora su olfato era capaz de reconocer la presencia de vampiros. Y aun más si se consideraba que podía determinar el lugar exacto en el que se encontraban.

En la privacidad de su habitación, el cazador se negaba a reconocer las notorias señales de debilitamiento que comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo. Aquella era una consecuencia predecible si consideraba que llevaba más de veinte horas sin beber. Sin embargo su orgullo le impedía recurrir al purasangre puesto que aquello significaría darle la razón.

Recostado sobre su cama, no pudo evitar reprocharse por tolerar la presencia de vampiros bajo su propio techo. Le parecía inconcebible que el desgraciado de Kuran se atreviese a utilizar su hogar como centro de reunión con sus sanguijuelas. Decidido a confrontarlo, se encamino hacia la puerta, siendo abruptamente detenido por el penetrante aroma metálico característico de la sangre, el cual provenía directamente de la habitación del castaño. Sin poder evitarlo contuvo la respiración y sostuvo firmemente su garganta, en un vano intento de ahogar su evidente reacción a la necesidad de sangre. No le fue preciso esforzase para que su naturaleza vampírica lograra reconocer a quien pertenecía aquella esencia.

-o-

Con un elegante movimiento retiró sus colmillos de aquel cuello femenino y en un acto casi monótono acelero el proceso de cicatrización de las incisiones con su lengua. Por su parte, Ruka no pudo contener un gemido al sentir el húmedo roce contra su piel. Ignorando la reacción que produjo en la vampiresa, Kuran tomo distancia de ella, y procuró ocultar la ferviente sensación de sed que aun le invadía. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, su cuerpo estaba rechazando el ferroso líquido recién ingerido. Para el Kuran, beber de ella nuevamente, seria completamente inoficioso, puesto que era evidente que aquella sangre no podría saciar su sed.

-"No será necesario que continúes preocupándote Ruka, con esto es suficiente."- asevero cordialmente el purasangre.

-"Como usted ordene Kaname-sama."- acepto la tacita orden la pelilarga. En el fondo, ella no podía ignorar la decepción que aquel mandato implícito le provocaba, debido a que siempre tuvo la esperanza de ser ella quien le proveyese alimento y energía a su señor.

Con una pequeña reverencia, la noble se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Kaname a la espera de quedar en completa soledad, para luego acariciar su garganta en un inútil intento de apaciguar el despertar involuntario de sus instintos, con sus colmillos a la vista y el ardiente carmesí en sus pupilas.

Recurriendo al rigor propio de su estirpe, el vampiro purasangre hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para regresar así a su habitual expresión de tranquilidad. Recompuesto, tomo entre sus manos los informes recientemente entregados por Takuma, todos ellos se referían a los nuevos niveles E, particularmente a sus inusuales habilidades y posible localización. Para el Consejo de Vampiros aquella situación se catalogaba como máxima prioridad, puesto que si ellos no controlaban a estos extraños neófitos, podría detonarse una nueva guerra con la Asociación. Con eso en mente encamino sus pasos hacia el salón, una vez allí observo detenidamente a sus nobles. Al igual que Cross, el Kuran no podía permitirse confiar ciegamente en sus subordinados, ya que nada le garantizaba que dentro de sus líneas no existiese un traidor.

-"Averigua quien esta detrás de sus creaciones, Ichijo."- Para los vampiros era evidente que solo un purasangre podía crear niveles E. No obstante considerando los pocos que quedaban, no debería ser difícil descubrir quien estaba detrás de ellos.

-"Ya estoy trabajando en eso, no te preocupes Kaname."- Aseguro su rubio amigo.

-"Hanabusa, investiga que es lo que hace tan estables."- Kaname no tenia certeza que hacia de estos neófitos inusualmente poderosos y organizados, sin embargo confiaba en que los conocimientos médicos de la familia Hanabusa harían de Aidou la persona idónea para esta tarea.

-"Como usted ordene Kaname-sama."- Respondió solemnemente el ojiazul.

-"Estaré a la espera de sus informes."- Advirtió el Rey de los vampiros.

Con un leve asentimiento ante la reverencia de los tres nobles, Kaname abrió la puerta y les permitió el paso fuera del departamento. Una vez en soledad se permitió dejar escapar la respiración que hasta ese entonces inconscientemente estaba reteniendo. Cuando de pronto una escalofriante presencia recorrió su espalda. No cabía duda de quien se trataba, solo Kiryuu Zero se atrevería a asesinarlo con la mirada. Aparentemente tranquilo le dedico una interrogante mirada a la espera de lo que el cazador estuviese por decir.

Por su parte, el peliplata se debatía entre dos cuestiones existenciales, por un lado consideraba confrontar al Kuran el hecho de que sus chupasangres estuviesen invadiendo su departamento. Una cosa era aceptar forzosamente la presencia del castaño, pero otra muy distinta era permitir las visitas de aquellos a los que tanto odiaba. Por otra parte, no podía evitar recriminarse el siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de ser él quien voluntariamente solicitara su sangre.

-"¿Necesitas algo de mi Kiryuu-kun?"- Cuestiono con sutil sarcasmo el purasangre.

-"No olvides que esta es mi casa Kuran, y tus sanguijuelas no son bienvenidas aquí."- Afirmo prepotentemente el ojivioleta, quien recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio trataba de disimular la inminente debilidad que afectaba su cuerpo.

-"No puedes evitarlo Kiryuu-kun, mi deber es estar aquí pero eso no significa que pueda desatender mis responsabilidades como purasangre."- Para el castaño la situación del cazador era una de sus prioridades, sin embargo esclarecer lo del ejército de niveles E era su obligación si quería resguardar la frágil paz que existía actualmente entre ambas especies.

Con el ceño fruncido Zero le dirigió una mirada retadora, como si con ello estuviese quitándole razón a las palabras del castaño. Su intención de rebatirlo fue abruptamente interrumpida por el voraz ardor que invadió su garganta, aquello solo podía significar una cosa, la presencia del Kuran no hacia más que incrementar su necesidad de sangre. Con todo el autocontrol que su orgullo le imponía, aparento desinterés en continuar con aquella discusión, y retorno sobre sus pasos de regreso hacia su habitación.

Intrigado y en cierta medida aliviado por la reacción del joven, el vampiro puro se dispuso a mover su primera pieza de su plan de acción.

-"Seiren."- Llamo en voz baja el ancestro, solicitando la presencia de la vampira quien hasta entonces aguardaba entre las sombras por el requerimiento de su señor.

-"A sus ordenes Kuran-sama."- Afirmo apareciendo intempestivamente la peligris, quien inclinada solemnemente ante su rey aguardo por su pedido.

-"Es preciso que vigiles al Consejo, y eso incluye a mis nobles."- Nadie mejor que Kaname conocía la real naturaleza de un vampiro, quienes detrás de su lealtad y supuesta adoración a los purasangre, ocultaban sutilmente su deseo de acabar con ellos.

Con un leve asentimiento la vampira abandono la habitación tan silenciosamente como ingreso en ella.

-o-

El vapor inundaba el ambiente dentro del cuarto de baño, mientras la cálida agua recorría cada centímetro de la piel desnuda del peliplata quien dentro de la ducha se recordaba una vez más que no podía ceder ante sus instintos. Tras varios minutos de reflexión, la notaria debilidad que le afectaba lo llevo a decidir salir de allí.

Sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo contra el muro, dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo frente a él y contemplo su propio reflejo. Desconcertado por el ferviente carmesí que cubría sus pupilas, se cuestionó la velocidad con la que su cuerpo se deploraba, ya no solo le invadía la sed, si no que además ahora sus extremidades comenzaban a perder paulatinamente movilidad.

Ignorando el creciente entumecimiento de sus brazos, y con las cristalinas gotas aun deslizándose por su torso, rodeo su cadera con una blanca toalla. Y al alzar su mirada le fue imposible no notar el deslizamiento de sus colmillos.

Contrariado y a la vez enfadado por su situación, azotó su puño contra su propio reflejo, provocando que el aroma de su sangre invadiera por completo el lugar. Molesto por su reacción, observó sus nudillos cubiertos de escarlata y con la intención de sellar sus heridas deslizo su lengua sobre ellas. Al hacerlo, la toxina propia de su elíxir no hizo más que acentuar la sensación de mareo que le invadía, lo que lo llevo a perder el equilibrio y azotar su cuerpo contra el frio suelo sin poder proteger su cabeza del golpe inminente y esquivar los retazos de cristal que allí se encontraban.

-o-

En la quietud de su habitación, Kuran Kaname fue interrumpido de su lectura por el atractivo aroma a sangre que inundo sus sentidos. Aquella hipnotizante esencia solo podía pertenecer a una persona, Kiryuu Zero.

Con una velocidad asombrosa incluso para su estirpe, el castaño cruzo todo el departamento hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Al intentar ingresar la cerradura de la puerta le impidió el paso, por lo que sin esfuerzo y haciendo uso de sus habilidades telequinéticas se abrió camino dentro de la habitación, recibiendo de lleno el sofocante aroma que emanaba de la figura semi desnuda del cazador.

Al acercarse al cuerpo del peliplata pudo notar su estado de inconsciencia y el lugar exacto del cual provenía el dulce aroma. Un trozo de cristal incrustado en su costado izquierdo permitía la libre emanación de aquel elixir escarlata. Ignorando el abrazador ardor de su garganta, Kaname tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del cazador con la clara intención de llevarlo a su habitación.

Al ingresar al cuarto del ojivioleta se aproximo hacia la cama y recostó sobre ella al inconsciente joven Kiryuu. Con un cuidadoso movimiento de su mano retiro aquel pedazo de cristal que cercenaba la blanca piel del menor.

Sin ser totalmente consiente de su propia reacción, sus ojos resplandecieron en carmesí al contemplar aquella gota que se deslizaba desde la herida hacia el cobertor. Aquello no debería estarle ocurriendo, considerando que solo hace unas horas atrás había bebido. Sin embargo algo en el aroma de aquel elixir incitaba bestialmente sus instintos. Aun en contra de sus principios, su abismante necesidad lo llevo a inclinar su rostro hasta quedar solo a un par de centímetros del corte del cual brotaba aquél tentador líquido. Sin ser totalmente consiente de sus actos, deslizo su lengua desde la gota hacia la herida, recorriendo el camino inverso que esta previamente había trazado.

El particular sabor de aquel elixir impregno por completo sus papilas y con ello una llamarada de fuego se apodero de sus entrañas, disminuyendo al límite el poco autocontrol que hasta ese entonces le quedaba. Su naturaleza vampírica parecía haber despertado como hace muchos siglos no lo hacia, incitando el deslizamiento de sus colmillos con una sola intención, obtener más de aquella esencia conocida.

Al comenzar paulatinamente a recobrar su conciencia, el peliplata pudo reconocer claramente como un cálido y húmedo roce recorrió su costado, haciendo un esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y se encontró ante la inquietante imagen del purasangre a punto de insertarle los colmillos. Con un movimiento reflejo tomo entre sus dedos su arma que hasta entonces ocultaba debajo de su almohada.

-"¿Qué mierda crees que estas haciendo Kuran?"- Cuestiono amenazadoramente el cazador mientras apuntaba con bloody rose la sien del vampiro.

Continuara…

**Notas Finales**

Queremos disculparnos por la tardanza en esta actualización. Sin embargo no tenemos buenas noticias, seguiremos trabajando en este fic pero no habrá actualización hasta Octubre debido a que por cuestiones de tiempo personal ambas no tendremos oportunidad de escribir detenidamente, y no queremos arriesgarnos a disminuir la calidad de lo hecho hasta ahora.

Lo sentimos y esperamos que nos comprendan.

Pd: ¡POR FIN! Luego de largos cinco meses y muchas botellas de alcohol e incontables cajetillas de tabaco, hemos logrado terminar este bendito capitulo. Porque créanos nos reunimos muchísimas veces, y nos enfrentamos otras tantas, al punto de casi acabar con nuestra asociación, pero finalmente lo hemos logrado, y solo esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena xD

**Respuestas de comentarios**

Hola : Estamos muy agradecidas con que te guste nuestro trabajo, nos hemos esforzado por mantener al máximo el cannon de los personajes y esperamos estarlo logrando. Un abrazo.

Estimada **usagi-safaro**: Nos agrada tenerte de nuevo por aquí, esperamos que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado y estamos muy agradecidas por tu fiel apoyo. Un abrazo enorme.

Hola **MichiSaku**: Que agrado tenerte nuevamente por aquí, tus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y agradecemos que comprendas lo difícil que es para nosotras ponernos de acuerdo, y sobre todo ser fieles a las personalidades de los personajes. ¿Por casualidad no nos habrás estado espiando? Porque lo que has dicho calza perfectamente con lo que nos toca enfrentar cada vez que escribimos. Lamentamos que esta vez nos hayamos tardado tanto en actualizar y esperamos que te siga gustando nuestra historia. Un abrazo.


End file.
